<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Let's Dance Up a Storm! by rhyzukun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346422">Let's Dance Up a Storm!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun'>rhyzukun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Reader-Insert</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25346422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhyzukun/pseuds/rhyzukun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Arashi, with the rest of Knights, are about to perform at a special live, and you share a special moment in your friendship before she goes up on stage!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Let's Dance Up a Storm!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The outdoor stage was shining in the light of the evening, and you felt the cool air rush past as you ran to meet Arashi. It wasn’t long before she would take to the stage, in a special collab live with a whole host of units, and as a new-found friend you did what you could to support her. Knights were due to go on last, and you had lost track of where they had got to during the live. This backstage was new, and though you had helped out before you were feeling a little lost. As you were staring at a costume rail you swore you’d seen a million times already, a familiar hand tapped your shoulder.</p><p>“Lost, are we?” Arashi’s perky tone snapped you back to reality.</p><p>“Oh, yes..!” Despite being startled, you explained in a hurry about how you were rushing to wish her well before the live show. As you were talking you became aware of how Knights’ turn was approaching. “Um. Shouldn’t you be with the others?”</p><p>“Don’t worry! I was just waiting for you!” Her giggle made you feel at ease. “Your support has been so special to us, you can always lean on me, but your dedication is so sweet!” </p><p>The genuine affirmations made all of your hard work completely worth it. From just getting drinks and snacks for them during practice, to giving constructive criticism, spending time with them was time you always enjoyed. “You give such good advice, things we could never see ourselves, y’know?” All of this praise left you with some blush on your face, which she clearly noticed. “Ara… maybe I’ll have to repay the favour, hm? I know some lovely cafes which I think you’ll love! And you totally have to come over to visit Nyanko sometime, she’d love you! Oh, but don’t tell the others, okay? Let onee-san help you chill out!” She held you in a tight embrace, patting your head as you parted.</p><p>A staff member alerted her that she had to go back to the group. You couldn’t help but feel a little sad that you’d have to part, even if it was only for a short moment. Arashi had made you feel warm and welcome as you worked with everyone. There wasn’t a moment when she wasn’t happy to see you, checking up on your own well-being too, and defending you when someone dared to be rude to you. She noticed you looked down, and took your hands in hers so you’d smile, before she darted away.</p><p>“Make sure you watch me on-stage okay! Don’t forget you helped make this performance magical! Ciao!”</p><p>You excitedly waved her off, rushing back to your and Anzu’s place in the wings to see the stage. And it was magical. For a moment you could have sworn that she made eye contact with you, showing with one look all of the hard work and passion she exudes. When their performance ended, you and Anzu shared words of joy and relief that the live show went so well. All of the performers and student staff gathered for a photo once everyone was backstage, and just as Anzu had set the timer, Arashi pulled your arm and held you close, you were part of the crew after all! </p><p>“Wh-what?”</p><p>“Ara ara… Don’t sell yourself short! You helped more than you could ever know!” She took your hand and twirled you around, giggling at your surprise. “But I do mean it, I can’t wait for all of the fun work we’ll have to do next!”</p><p>And neither could you!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this was a little present for a dear friend~ and I hope you enjoyed it! (⌒▽⌒)☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>